


642 Destiel Oneshots

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 642 things to write about prompts, AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon, Cute, Dean Winchester - Freeform, Dean-Centric, Destiel - Freeform, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Falling In Love, Fluff, Love, M/M, Multiverse, POV Dean Winchester, Post-Canon, Romance, Weird Plot Shit, also i never update, cas, castiel - Freeform, i don't even know what the heck this is anymore, intertwined plot, just so you know what you are signing up for, oneshots, prompts, this is literally absolute crap, unrelated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-20
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-02-26 08:39:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2645375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[UPDATE!!!!] I HAVE ABANDONED THIS WORK. FEEL FREE TO ENJOY WHAT I HAVE WRITTEN, BUT I WILL NOT BE FINISHING IT.</p><p>So I got this idea from a book I have full of writing prompts and I thought that I would try to turn them all into a destiel oneshot in either canon or an au. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. What Can Happen in a Second

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys!  
> I know it has been for-freaking-ever since I updated Breakups and Breakdowns, but don't worry because I am still working on it. I just wanted to start something that I could dump all of my random onshots into. There won't really be an updating schedule, but hopefully I can update as much as possible.

A lot of things can happen in a second.

For instance, one second I am just talking to him and the next, I am kissing my best friend. And it feels... good.

Sam told me that I would just have to man up and tell him how I feel and that he would to talk be oaky with us as long as we weren't making out in front of him. I told him that it wasn't that simple and to shut up.

I found Cas in the library, leaning up against a table and reading a book.

"Hello, Dean."

"Hi, Cas. Listen, we need to talk."

"Of course."

"Um... well... Ever since you brought me back from hell... I don't know, I've just... Cas, I think I'm in love with you."

He stands there, just staring at me.

Crap.

"Alright," I say, backing away slowly, "Sorry, I'll-"

And just like that, he closes the distance between us. Let's just say that it's the best damn kiss in my life. Time slows and all of the weight on our shoulders is lifted. It is is great that we don't hear the door open until it is too late.

We look to see what is going on. I have never seen Sam close a door faster in his life.

"Bitch!" I yell in the direction of the door.

"Jerk!" I hear Sam yell back.

As just smiles at me and says, "You know Dean, I think I'm in love with you too."

I lean in and kiss him again and we escape the world a little longer.


	2. A Terrible Thanksgiving Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...and a not so terrible Thanksgiving.

"I hope the turkey didn't burn while we were gone."

It was Thanksgiving. Normally, Sam and I never did anything, but we thought it would be fun to do it this year because we had some down time and Cas around.

"Cas, I wouldn't be surprised. Our turkey cooking skills aren't exactly award winning."

"Stop being so negative!" Sam argued.

I rolled my eyes. "Like you have much experience. We hardly had any time. The most we got was turkey sandwiches and a log car ride."

Sam hesitated, but didn't say anything.

"Well, we have each other this year," Cas breaks the brief silence. I can't help but smile back. I love his smile. When I 'm with Cas, my troubles seem to melt away for a while. When he was happy, I was happy so I did hope that the stupid turkey was okay.

When we got back to the bunker, we were greeted by a smokey smell hanging in the air and a little more than slightly charred turkey. We saved what we could, but that wasn't much. I finish putting plates on the table while Sam, the geek he is, explains every bit of history on the holiday.

Although we thought it would be okay to eat, the turkey was dry, burnt tasting, and far from what is depicted in the ads on TV. We laugh and trade it in for left over pizza from the night before. I grab Cas's hand under the table and smile at him. 

Even though our food was terrible, I was thankful that I still had Sam and Cas. We had all (literally) been through hell and back, and it wasn't over yet.

After dinner, we watched a couple hours of random television, Sam off of his laptop for once and Cas and I curled up on the couch.

It was a terrible life, but I lived for these moments.


	3. A House Plant is Dying

What can I say? Cas likes his house plants. I don't know why, but I just let it be. Somethings aren't worth arguing over, especially the growing number of ferns in the bunker.

I opened the fridge to grab a beer when I heard Cas talking from down the hall.

"No, no, please don't die. I've watered you... what more do you want?"

I cracked a smile and walked over to him and his brown, wilted plant. "Is it okay?" I asked.

"It died, Dean. Of course it isn't okay. That's the third one this week. Plants are even weaker than humans."

"Sorry, Cas. If it has already died, we should probably get rid of it."

Cas sighed. "Okay."

After throwing away the brittle plant, I followed Cas around the bunker, watching him systematically check and water each one. He was looking over the last one before we had completely circled the bunker when he caught a glimpse of some more dried, shriveled leaves peaking over a pot. He turned around and rested his head on my shoulder, groaning.

"What am I doing wrong, Dean?"

"Well," I said, wrapping my arms around him, "you might want to try a garden outside, seeing as they aren't growing in here."

Cas immediately rushed for the next plant and carried it outside the entrance to the bunker. Soon, we had lined up all the plants in a spot that would get a bit of sun.

"I really hope this works," Cas muttered.

The next day, there wasn't a single dead plant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this one was a little weird, but I am committed to try and use all of these prompts somehow... thanks for reading!!


	4. Status Updates of the Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...assuming that they can teach Cas how to use an electronic device. Then again, Dean and Cas have better things to do ;)

**Dean Winchester:** Damnit, we have a case near the bunker. Where is Sam?

 **Sam Winchester:** So weird working a case alone. I guess my brother will have to survive without me.

 **Castiel Winchester:**  on the internet

 **Dean Winchester:** Cas?

 **Castiel Winchester:** reading what Dean typed

 **Sam Winchester:** You got Cas on social media? I chose the wrong weekend to leave.

 **Castiel Winchester:** asking Dean for help

 **Sam Winchester:** What?

 **Dean Winchester:** Cas you can type whatever you want. You don't have to use the lame prompts.

 **Castiel Winchester:** That is a relief.

 **Dean Winchester:** Whats with the last name?

 **Castiel Winchester:** The computer asked for a last name. I figured that i could just use yours. Is that okay? I could change it...

 **Dean Winchester:** No... thats fine, Cas. 

 **Castiel Winchester:** I love you

 **Dean Winchester:** I love you too.

 **Sam Winchester:** GET A ROOM

 **Dean Winchester:** We have one ;)

 **Sam Winchester:**  Please don't do this here

 **Castiel Winchester:** Dean what is ;)

 **Dean Winchester:** A winking face

 **Castiel Winchester:** I am winking ;) ;)

 **Dean Winchester:** Do you know what I wish we were doing?

 **Sam Winchester:** THATS IT. I'M LEAVING.

 **Castiel Winchester:** ;)

 


	5. Astronaut AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so this is the first AU on this collection. enjoy.

"Great work, Winchester! I can't believe that you'll be up there for real next week. Time sure does fly," Bobby, the head of the flight simulations, said as he gave me a pat on the back.

I had spent countless hours training. Next week was my first mission. I was finally going up in space. I was living my lifelong dream. "Thanks, Bobby. This doesn't even seem real."

"Well get used to it, boy. Alright. I'll see you in ten minutes for the next anti gravity simulation," he said as he walked off.

I took that as my cue to find my favorite intern. I could spot him anywhere by his ever messy hair and piercing blue eyes. 

"Hey, Dean. How is training going?" Cas asked me.

"Same as always. But I noticed that there is an empty store room just past the main meeting room."

"And...?"

"And we have ten minutes," I winked, heading down the hall.

We found the store room easily and as soon as we got in, the door was locked and we were all over eachother. 

Everyday, I looked forward to this. Our escapades to find a hidden place. Being with Cas was like riding a gut wrenching roller coaster that left you feeling dizzy and thrilled, and I never wanted to get off.

I ran my hands through his hair, making it even messier than it was before and I could feel his hands on my wait and chest. 

He placed a few kisses to my neck as he unbuttoned the first few buttons on my shirt, then was back to my lips in a heart beat.

I untucked his shirt and pulled him closer by his belt loops. 

All of this seemed to happen in a second, but the time to go came too soon.

"Alright," I said, reluctantly reaking the kiss. "I have to go, but I'll see you tonight. I love you."

"Love you too," he replied breathlessly. "You leave first."

XXX

"We're sorry, Winchester. We've tried everything. You've tried everything. We can't get you down, and you are too low on oxygen amd fuel to do anything," I heard Bobby say through my ear piece. I could tell that he is trying not to cry, which is something that I have never seen him do.

"I- I know," I say back, my tears silently flowing. I try not to show it in my voice. "I have to do one thing. And after that, I am going to disconnect myself. Don't try and get me back because I don't want you guys to remember me like that. Thank you for everything. Now I need to talk to Castiel Novak."

"The intern, Castiel?" Bobby asked.

"Yeah that's the one."

When I heard Cas's voice, I almost broke down sobbing, but I knew I had to be strong. "Dean, please tell me that this is all a joke and that you are coming home."

"I wish I could... I wish I could. I just wanted to hear your voice one last time...and tell you that I love you."

"I love you too."

I heard several gasps in the background and then a few muffled whispers, but I focused on Cas.

"Don't forget me, okay."

"I won't. You know I won't."

"I'm gonna go now. I love you so much, Cas. I'll see you on the other side."

I ripped all the wires from my body and continued wheezing from lack of oxygen. I eventually let death take me as I stared out at the vast darkness ahead, blue eyes on my mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i didn't mean for this to be sad but....here we are haha. tell me what you thought!


	6. Us and The Stars (High School AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this high school au on my wattpad, but I thought that I would just post it here haha

"Cas, we aren't even halfway through the school year. Take a break," I say, closing the laptop and flopping back down on my bed. This earns me an irritated look from him.

"I just want to get a head start. Looking for college is important."

"Nerd." He throws a pillow at me.

Cas and I have been best friends since middle school when he moved next door. My dad had a job that required traveling, so we were constantly moving around. Our whole family has been unstable since my mom died in a house fire, but I don't think he ever really recovered. I never made any real friends before Cas. That was one of the reasons that he agreed to stay. That and the fact that I was going to be 18 soon and I would just move back so I could have something stable in my life. Regardless of my brother and I staying put, my dad is usually gone.

"Here's an incentive," Cas says to me. "If we look together, we can find a place we both like. But we have to start now."

"Okay...but it has to be pretty close. I can't leave Sam." Sam is my little brother. Unlike me, he makes friends everywhere. Despite that, he still needs me and I need him. We are all the family each other has in the end.

"Of course. Look at this one," he turns the laptop towards me and we scoot closer together. Our legs touch and I feel a strange warmth surge through my body. Sometimes I wonder if we could ever be more than friends, but I know that he doesn't like me like that. We're just really, really, really good friends. Thats it. It's not like I spend longer than I should staring at his blue eyes and perfect smile and...

What am I saying? Friends. We are friends, not some cliché teenage love story.

Cas stayed well into the night. We looked at a billion more colleges, watched a movie, and just talked. I always enjoyed our conversations. We would just lay in the dark and talk about anything and everything. He ended up just sleeping over, which was no surprise seeing as he practically lived at our house. His parents we always kind of distant and out of the picture. Not that my dad was the most supportive either.

"Do you ever think about when we first met?" Even though it is dark, I can tell that he is running his fingers though his already messy black hair. "Do you ever think about the moment when we we saw each other, the first thing we said, or the first time we really hung out? Because I do. Fate is funny."

I smile and reply, "Yeah. All the time. I can't help but wonder what would happen if you hadn't moved next door to me. I probably would have any friends."

Suddenly, Cas grabs my hand and pulls me up. I could swear that my heart skipped a beat. Maybe even more than one. "Going somewhere?" I ask. I can barely make out his smile in the low light as he drags me downstairs and out the door. He stops in the center of the front yard and lays down. I'm still staring at him, so he taps my leg and glances at the spot next to him. I lay down and he moves closer, our hands probably mere inches apart.

Before I know it, he is breaking the silence, "Doesn't it make you seem so small?"

"Yeah," I agree. "It makes me think we aren't as big of a part of the universe as we think we are." We continue to lay in the dewy grass, watching the sky go darker and the stars shine brighter. Every couple of minutes, a cool breeze drifts through. After a while I sit up, not letting my gaze leave the vast infinity above.

Cas joins and is once again the one to break the silence. "You know, since this universe is so big it doesn't make since to wait for the things you really want. We should always take the chances that we have."

I am still processing what he has just said when he leans in and I feel his lips on mine. A wave of warmth rushes through me, a delicious feeling consuming every inch of me. All to soon its over and Cas pulls away, taking the warmth with him. Once he's pulled away we both smile, though he seems hesitant.

"I wasn't sure..." Cas starts.

"We're taking chances right?" I whisper, leaning in closer and kissing him again. This time, it doesn't stop. I finally get the chance to run my fingers through his hair. Cas's hands are on my waist, pulling me closer and I feel happier than I can ever remember feeling. After what feels like hours, days even, we break the kiss and stare into each other's eyes. We may have problems weighing us down, but with him nothing else matters. It's just us and the stars.


	7. What a Character Holding a Blue Object is Thinking Right Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some thoughts about a certain tie.  
> High School AU that is told in the form of flashbacks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it's been a while since I've updated this. Sorry about that. I sort of fell out of writing fan fiction (and writing altogether, which wasn't fun), but recently I've been trying to get back into the spirit of it. Then I remembered that I had this. So enjoy this little high school AU. Hopefully it won't be as sad as some of the other ones. And hopefully you can excuse my out of practice writing.

It's just a regular blue tie from the outside.

Dean holds it in his hands and tries to figure out how this tie has come to reside in his house instead of in a distant fantasy.

It's just a regular blue tie that just happens to be worn every day by Castiel. 

Dean remembers staring at that blue eyed boy in a trench coat every day during english class. It takes him ages to figure out why he is staring and his confusing feelings about Castiel, but even after that, he still doesn't have the nerve to pull it together and actually talk to him. Castiel has all of these friends, but he is just Dean. 

It's not like Dean doesn't have any friends, because that isn't true. He just doesn't feel connected to them. Hell, he feels more connected to Castiel than any of the people he hangs out with and he hasn't even plucked up the courage to speak to the guy.

It takes Dean a couple of weeks to decide that he is just going to do it. As soon as the bell rings, he is going to go up to Castiel and talk to him. He doesn't really have faith that it will get rid of his stupid crush, but at least he won't be a stranger to him anymore. 

It turns out that this plan is all for nothing because the teacher pairs them up for a project due at the end of the grading quarter. Dean can't tell if he is more nervous or excited about spending at least the next couple of months with Castiel.

Their conversation is awkward at first, but it turns out they have a lot in common and are going to meet up the next day to get some work done. Castiel lets Dean know that most people call him Cas and Dean takes to that right away.

That night, Dean falls asleep thinking about Cas and is a little more at peace with his feelings.

A few weeks go by and they are nearly inseparable. Turns out that Cas's friends are terrible to him and he doesn't want to hang out with hem anymore.

That is great for Dean. 

They work on their project and manage to get it done early. Dean has never finished anything early in his life.

He briefly worries that since they no longer have the project to hold them together, that he won't be seeing Cas again. Cas reassures him by calling and asking him to hang out that night. 

Cas's parents are upstairs. It's around 2:30 am. They are on their fourth movie. It's dark. They are both tired. Somehow, Dean compiles these facts and decides to finally do what he has wanted to for so long.

Dean leans over and kisses Cas. It's gentle because Dean is merely testing the waters, but Cas kisses him back and Dean is happier than he has been in a long while. Eventually, they fall asleep cuddled on the couch together.

When they wake up the next morning, Cas's parents have already left for work. 

Dean recounts the events of last night. He imagines that Cas is too. 

The first thing Cas says is that his parents would not be okay if he was in a relationship with Dean.

Dean is crushed, but he realizes that his dad would probably have a similar reaction to them being together.

Then Cas says that he is upset because he really likes Dean. That almost makes up for his previous statement.

Dean leaves soon after they agree that the events of the night before can't happen again.

They never really hold to that agreement because eventually Cas's parents find out and does Dean's dad. 

It takes a lot of convincing, but eventually they are allowed to be together. 

They stay together through the end of high school, but time and distance kills it during college.

One night when they are back in their hometown, they spot each other across a bar.

Cas is a failed writer.

Dean lost his job last week.

They got to talking and picked up where they left off.

Now Dean is sitting in their bedroom, holding that tie that Cas has kept since high school. So much has happened since then. They have both gotten back up on their feet. Life is good.

"Hey Dean, could you pass me my tie," Cas says as he walks in the room, still buttoning up his shirt.

Some things never change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow... I am still so out of my writing game. That wasn't all that good, but oh well. hopefully I can get back in the swing of updating. Feel free to message me here, instagram (oxygen supply), or on tumblr (oxygen-supply.tumblr.com).


End file.
